The Amazing SpiderMan: Who You Really Are
by Mr.Jackson1997
Summary: My take on how Spider-Man will crossover into the future Avengers movie. I haven't seen the movie yet so this isn't canon. Although, there may be some possible spoilers as to what actually happens.
1. Chapter 1

Peter Parker sat on top of the building, cross legged, looking out over New York.

"I can't believe I did it." Peter said. He was of course talking about his defeat of the Lizard, Dr. Curt Connors.

That went two ways for him. First and foremost was that he had saved New York City from a danger that no one else could have. Second of all, he couldn't believe he fought the one man who had been his mentor and father figure ever since his Uncle Ben died.

One thing that kept nagging at the back of his mind was what he had asked Mr. Ratha. He was just about to ask him about what had happened to his parents until Connors came bursting through the wall.

"Time to get answered what should have been answered a long time ago." Peter said to himself as he pulled on his mask. He leapt from the building and shot a web, a miniscule puff of smoke that came from his web shooter. He swung from the web line and stuck to the wall of the Oscorp building. He quickly changed out of his Spider-Man suit and into his civilian clothes. He made his way down into the office of Mr. Ratha.

"Mr. Ratha," Peter said, "I think it's time we finish our conversation."

Rajit Ratha turned from his desk, his face tired and weary. "Oh, right. Take a seat please, Peter." Ratha sighed.

Peter did as told and looked at Ratha. He waited patiently as Ratha took a long drink of water.

"Alright, as I was saying, your father worked for a very secretiveorganization. No one knew about them unless they themselves told them. Not even the president knows about them." Ratha said. He took another short sip of water.

"What do you mean that the president doesn't know about them? If they're part of the U.S government then why wouldn't he know about them?" Peter inquired.

"That's the thing, Peter. They aren't part of the government." Ratha replied. "They work to save more than just the United States. They work to save the world…and more."

"More?" Peter questioned. What more could be saved than the entire world?

"Yes, more. We aren't the only ones in the universe, Peter." Ratha replied.

"I'm sorry for trying to cut it short, but what does this all have to do with my dad?" Peter asked.

"Oh, yes. Sorry. I always ramble on and get off track it's one of my-" Ratha was saying before he was cut off by Peter.

"Sir, I've been waiting for eight years to find out what happened to my parents, and I really want to know, now." Peter snapped.

Ratha taken back at the boldness of Peter, he was almost afraid of telling him the truth.

"Peter, I'm sorry, but I actually don't know what your father was doing in the organization." Ratha said silently.

"What? You told me you could tell me what happened, and now you can't?" Peter retorted.

"I can't. But I know someone who can." Ratha replied.

He wrote down a name on a piece of paper, along with an address. "He said this is all I can give you for now."

Peter looked down at the name on the card. He put the card down on the table.

"Sir? Who's Nick Fury?"


	2. Chapter 2

He walked silently towards the main office of the large luminous building. Rathka had told him to come in civilian clothes. The suit was too flashy for the meeting. Pushing open the doors of the building, Peter Parker walked up to the lady sitting at the front of the desk. Her nose was deep in her work.

"Umm...Miss…" Peter said.

"Head to the top floor. He's waiting." She said without even looking up.

Peter was astonished at her statement. "Don't you need to know who I am first?"

"No. I already know who you are Mr. Parker. Like I said before, he's waiting for you on the top floor." She declared.

Peter walked shyly past her, a bit in astonishment. He punched the button on the elevator to make it go up. As soon as he stepped in, a male voice with a slight British accent announced spoke. "Hello, Mr. Parker. Thank you for arriving. Director Fury has been waiting for you."

"So I've been told." Peter remarked.

The elevator hit the top floor and the doors slid wide open. Peter walked out, looking around for the man who has been waiting for him. He walked slowly across the marble floor he almost tripped in a huge hole in the floor.

"What the heck is that there for?" He said to himself.

An unexpected answer came from the darkness. "Someone got a little angry, I guess."

Peter snapped his head towards the shadows. A tall African-American male with an eye patch over his right eye stepped forward. He stared at Peter with a deep intensity, as if studying every little thing he did.

"Nick Fury?" Peter asked.

"Only one there is." He declared. He walked over to the freshly put in glass window and stared out across New York.

"I hear you've been looking for your father." Fury said.

Peter's eyes widened. "Umm…yeah… Mr. Rathka said you could help me find out what happened to him."

"Oh, did he now?" Fury said. He said it with such a dictating tone it almost didn't even seem like a question.

"Yeah." Peter said shyly.

"Well, he was right. Your father worked for my agency. We help monitor potential threats and either eradicate them, or use them to our advantage."

"What kind of potential threats?" Peter inquired.

"Well…you, for example." Fury said.

"Me? I'm just a high school kid. What could I do?" He said, taken by surprise.

"Let's be honest. You and I both know what you could do. Beating a nine foot tall lizard man isn't an easy task for one person. Let alone a 'high school kid'."

A million things shot through Peter's mind as he tried to process what Fury has just said. How did he know?

"Don't act so surprised, Peter. You take that mask of yours off a lot for someone who's trying to keep a secret identity." He said.

He was dumbfounded. What could he possibly say to someone who seemed to know every little secret about him?

"We've been tracking you ever since you're first appearance on that bridge. At first we'd been looking in on Curtis Connors, or the Lizard as the papers are calling him now, and monitoring his movements when you swung in. Just in the nick of time, too." Fury said.

Peter gulped. "What does this have to do with my father?"

Fury sighed. "You're father worked for me and my agency. The Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division or S.H.I.E.L.D for short. He was an agent until he went undercover at Oscorp. We sent him in because the head of Oscorp, Norman Osborn had started a new project. Cross species genetics. We were curious as to if it could become disastrous or not so we sent it your father to keep a watchful eye over it. It wasn't until someone found the data that both he and Connors had discovered while working together, that he decided it wasn't safe anymore. If he didn't pull out then, he might not ever be able to. It wasn't until the day later that he dropped you off at your Aunt and Uncle's home that they unfortunately died in an airplane crash."

Peter was having a hard time processing all of it. He knew his father had been secretive but to that extent. It almost didn't seem real, but here he was listening to the head of a secret agency tell him all the secrets his father had kept from him.

"That airplane crash…it wasn't an accident was it?" Peter asked.

Fury sighed. "To the best of my knowledge…no."

Peter looked out the window.

"Who did it?" Peter asked.

"Even I don't know." Fury said.

He couldn't take anymore. All of this was just too much. It was time to go.

"Thank you so much, sir. But I've got to get going. This is just a little too much to process right now."

He was about to leave until Fury called out to him. "Sorry to keep you any longer Peter, but I didn't want to meet with you just to tell you what happened to your father. There's something else I'd like to proposition."

Peter stopped dead in his tracks. "Like what?"

Fury smirked slightly at him. "There are things out there that surpass the threat level of even a giant Lizard and we need people to help stop them. We think that you're one of those people."


End file.
